


fairy tails and cold winter winds

by kyouhaba



Series: the price of magic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Familiars, Hapoy Ending, M/M, Magic, Witches and Wizards, a bit of kyouhaba, dragins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi likes the sound of cold winter wind. It was always a calming sound for him to relax and stay calm during anything.





	

Hajime likes the sound of the cold winter wind, he doesn't know why still. It could bring disaster to them all, and Hajime could still be relaxed by it. A few people would say different though, since it causes their faces to freeze, especially the tip of their ears. And one of them is Hajime's husband, Tooru Iwaizumi. 

Tooru was a witch known worldwide. Everyone knows his name, the spells he had created, and everything he has ever done. 

He was the first witch who was male (because fuck genders), the first one to create his own familiar, the first to actually make it a dragon, the first to break the law of witches and wizards and fall in love with your familiar, and finally marry the love of his life.

Yes, that familiar was Hajime. But that was another tale to tell. 

But as spoken before to Hajime, the cold winter wind meant good fortune. Why you may ask? Wasn't he a dragon? Doesn't that mean he's cold-blooded, you ask? Well technically no, actually.

Hajime Iwaizumi is a strong dragon familiar who you may expect to be one for the element of Earth or maybe even fire. Yet instead, he is an ice dragon. Standing to about 30 feet tall, with broad shoulders, icicles completely surrounding his scales, three icicles standing off the tip of his tail to protect loved ones, is Hajime. It's impossible to get an ice dragon since they're a rare species, making Tooru even more well known.

Yet here it was again, all of the windows in the house were open. Meaning the whole house was freezing cold just like hell would be in the winter. Hajime personally enjoyed it but, he knew Tooru wouldn't. Due to him getting cold so easily due to his human skin. Which was one of the reasons why it was hard for ice dragons to live with humans, but Hajime didn't mind. He loved him, dearly.

He decided to go straight to work and started by going to the basement and shifted to his dragon form. Thanks to Tooru's magic the basement was big enough for Hajime to fit in his true form and there were many windows for him to open to cool him whenever he got too warm, or too hot. 

Yet he knew of course that the house would get cold when the windows in the basement were opened so of course, he had to close them all and worked on them one by one. Soon he reached all of the rooms of the house and sighed with relief when he closed them all. Of course he was unhappy when the cold in the house was gone but they always had an empty freezer for Hajime to be in.

Just in time though as soon as Hajime was about to go in the freezer he heard the sound of a 'Click!' And looked over st the door to investigate it. A sound of a door opening was followed and laughs were heard from it.

"Did he really now?" A familiar voice giggled, muffled due to it being covered by their hand.

"He really did! Oh my god, I can't believeー ah, good morning to you Hajime-san." The other voice said and bowed to Hajime.

Hajime bowed back and walked over to Tooru and nuzzled him. Causing a few giggled out from him and ruffled the other's hair, a small growl came out of him but Tooru ignored it and kissed his forehead. "Haji, you know Yahaba-chan, right?" He purred and kissed his cheek, despite the other boy watching.

"I met his dragon before, so yes." He murmured and examined the boy.

Shigeru Yahaba, was Tooru's apprentice and the boyfriend to Hajime's own apprentice, Kentarou Kyoutani.

Shigeru was next in line for Tooru's business so of course he needed all the advice and help he could get to take over. Most people were jealous though since he had first started off with barely any magic, no help, no family, and no friends. Yet thanks to Tooru that had changed. He met Kentarou through Hajime and they were expected to always fight and bicker by Issei and Takahiro.

Yet they changed that though, they got along more and more and eventually went on dates. 

Kentarou, was a dragon just like Hajime, but was a canine dragon. He had fur on certain areas and you could pretty much say he looks like the dragon from Spirited Away. Except he was golden, with certain areas computed bronze and black stripes by where his ears would be if he was a human.

"So how are you, Yahaba?" Hajime asked as he wrapped an arm around Tooru's waist, to show ownership of the other. Affectionately nipping at his neck as well, causing a few purrs from the other's throat.

"Ah, I'm good I guess, Kentarou's got a job now so he's going to be able to help me with the taxes and buying what we need to live, I guess." Shigeru gave a shy smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I should be going soon then since my work isー"

"Oh no you don't! You need to tell Haji the big news you told me!" Tooru quickly grabbed the collar of the others shirt and dragged him back inside. 

Shigeru gave a small pout. "Oh come on, can't you tell him?" He looked at him and gave him the eyes that would work on almost everyone, except for Tooru who only shook his head. "Fine, fine. You win this one." Shigeru sighed and looked at Hajime. "He, proposed to me...and I said yes."

"He finally proposed? Holy shit I feel so proud of him. Congratulations you two," Hajime smiled and petted the silver-haired male. Who's face flushed with pink, which wasn't from the cold.

"W-we still haven't quite figured out when the wedding will be but you two will be the first to know, I promise you." He gave a small smile and with that, walked out and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Hajime smiled as he watched him and looked over at Tooru. Who was in his "I'm-tired-don't-bother-me" phase. Knowing what to do though, Hajime went into the kitchen and got out a cup and tea kettle. He waited for a few minutes before he made sure the tea was ready and carried it over to the other in a set with a few snacks as well. He placed it down on the table and went to their bedroom and carried a pillow in one hand, and a blanket in the other.

Hajime laid the pillow on the other side of a Tooru and laid the other's head on top of it, then tucked him in the blanket before kissing his forehead.

A small smile appeared on Tooru's face and looked up at him. "I don't deserve you Haji...."

"Yes you do, now care to tell me about your day?" He hummed and petted the other. Who slowly sat up and sat on the other's lap before posing dramatically. He felt like he shouldn't have asked but it was better to ask.

"Ugh, it's horrible! Stupid Tobio's business is competing with me again! And he might win too! I'm so mad right now, god! Haji, hold me...." Tooru pouted and wiped away a fake tear from his eye.

"I got you, baby." Hajime murmured and kissed his cheek as he rubbed small circles on the other's back to comfort him. He knew about Tooru and Tobio's rivalry and it was always hard for him to help. So all he could do was watch and comfort Tooru, as he tried his best with ideas and such. 

Tooru sighed again and laid his head on the other's shoulder. "Haji, remember that fairy tail we were told about the dragon and that fairy? Back when we were kids?"

"Yeah, I remember..." Hajime paused to think about it, "the one where the dragon became friends with that fairy and one day the fairy was gone and the dragon started to panic and then one day he found another dragon when he thought he was the last of his kind?"

Tooru nodded and smiled. "Do you remember the ending?"

"Let's see... he eventually found out the fairy sacrificed it's life for the dragon's wish to come true for more dragons to come back...am I right?" Hajime paused and looked at him. "Why are you suddenly asking this now?"

"Because I have some great news...that dragon is real and the fairy is still alive." Tooru looked at him and smiled.

"Y-you're joking! That's a fairy tail, Tooru! They aren'tー"

"Real, Hajime?" Tooru raised a brow and took his face into his hands before giving him a light kiss. "Yes they are Hajime...our love was thought to be one was it not? And did it become real?"

"O-of course it did...how do you know that they're real?" Hajime sighed and took his hands into his own. He looked into the other's eyes and could see it all, the determination and passion. He knew what was going to happen, and what he was going to say.

"They both regenerated from that life, and they're both searching for each other Hajime! We need to find them and help them! So... that's why I have decided that we're going to go separate ways and search for them, then reunite them together. Does...does that sound good to you?" Tooru murmured and his hands began to shake, the thought of leaving Hajime filled him with fear. He promised not to leave him after a certain incident but they had to now. 

"Are you really okay with that though? Leaving me?" Hajime asked with that cool and calming voice. The one that always made Tooru so calm, like he was in a galaxy with just Hajime.

Tooru slowly nodded, then felt tears roll down his cheeks before he shook his head quickly. "N-no! I lied, I'm sorry! I promised we wouldn't go separate ways ever since that idiot! Please go with me! We'll have Shigeru and Kentarou go find the fairy! Please go with me and stay with me, please...!" Tooru shook and cried wrapped his arms around Hajime. While the other male petted him and kissed his forehead.

"I won't leave you, I promise you that..." Hajime murmured and kissed away his tears. Looking out the window as the cool, cold winter wind continued to blow.

 

It was a relaxing sound to Hajime. It always would be. No matter what happened, if Tooru was crying the sound of it would always calm him and tell him exactly what to do. No matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you guys like it... I-I'm writing more for this series and even a prequel for this...
> 
> tumblr: ohirareons


End file.
